Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay. Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! This room also does not have an owner. History of Gnarly Argle Ska History, oh you wanna know about that, it seems that only legit wikia pages about chat rooms have the history of the rooms about them, ah, well, let's get on with it~ Also, remember, this is in my POV, if there are things I have missed. putting in stuff from even more in the past would be helpful as well~ Stevenwolfeh's POV Hello, I am who would be called Stevenwolfeh, I've made countless rp characters as of now, attempting to delete the fate the last one had ended up in at the rp rooms, but of course, I then realized I should go inhabit another room, which is what I did, and here I am, oh well, let's get on with it already~ In the beginning About on the date of February 2012, I came to Gnarly Argle Ska, being led by two very unique girls that would be two of my most closest friends of Gnarly Argle Ska. They were Angel and Haylie, I eventually got to meet two people called Day and Dean, and as the days went on, I got to meet more great people, and eventually learning that in the beginning, this was a secret rp room that didn't have mods coming on regular occasions. Everything was immature at this time, there were mods that were trolled out, there were trolls that were misunderstood, there were very forceful mods that we again, eventually, trolled out of the room, and then there were the group of misfits that were soon-to-be regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska. Invasion of Karrow My my, we were such idiots at this point in time, we let a ridiculous russian troll us. Karrow is a troll that originated from the rp rooms and had the idiot idea to make Kongregate into his kingdom, he eventually came to Gnarly Argle Ska in his pitiful attempt with his pitiful teammate to get us under his grasp, ultimately, he was betrayed, permabanned, and rejected out of Gnarly Argle Ska with regret in his heart, may he be forever a warning to trolls to watch what they do when they attempt to enter this room and befriend the easily befriendable regulars. The rising and downfall of Gnarly Argle Ska's pack, and Gnarly pack members vs Babylonians??? Of course, there has to be some name for us regulars in this room, actually, the name is still going now, the pack is still there, but there isn't a leader, it's just a bunch of cats and dogs that take care of each other, Angel-chan had finally shown her battling style, and Alice-chan had finally identified herself as 'nurse' of the pack. This then formed a family in Gnarly Argle Ska, with Snake (Rejected regular), Buddy-san, and Alice-chan. That has actually broken up since Snake was forever kicked out of Gnarly, and Buddy didn't want to be son of Alice-chan anymore. The pack then took a steep downfall with us fighting with each other, and temporarily failing into a dark abyss and a fight to who would be the leader of Gnarly Argle Ska, wich ended in Zach and I pulling oursleves out of the idiot selection and saying that we don't need a leader until everyone calmed down. Eventually after that it led to that Alex reporting that there were Babylonians that were joking around about invading Gnarly, but alas, he took it as they really ment it, and then thus other Gnarly pack members got mad and started invading the Babylonians, eventually being relfected back to Gnarly and then Babylonian trolls coming and getting reflected back to their own chat, thus ending the war and we are now at peace again. That's pretty much it for now, currently, I'm going to be going to Babylon and posting random comments since their wiki page failed to intimidate me. ^-^ WE LOVE U RACHEL!!!! Rules This is a happy place, we do want everyone to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Roleplay restriction is not allowed - We're not saying you have to like it, we're just saying you shouldn't be forcing other people to not roleplay. Rule #2 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. Rule #3 - Trolling restriction is not allowed - 9/10 people are trolling because they are attempting to protect the chat, otherwise, it's just joking around, and someone doesn't need to justify that by saying it's trolling, since really, it doesn't get intense. Rule #4 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exeptions. Moderators JesseMH8 A mod that had gained respect by the role players for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Gender - Male Nicknames - Jesse Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Swankypickle Name says it all... Gender - Swanky Pickle Nicknames - Swanky, Pickle Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Cylomar A person that controls the flow of idiots in chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P Gender - Male Nicknames - Cy, Cylo Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 10-13-12. THIS IS AN UPDATED REGULAR LIST, IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE DE-UPGRADED. 123ma You be careful around her, not for her own good, for your own good, you don't wanna piss her off, enough said. Gender - Female Nicknames - Nibby, Nibblez Position - Popular Regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. AngelLovesYou She is hyper active! Very clumsy, quirky, and a bit creepy. She love everyone and loves to hug <3 you should talk to her plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! and yes before anyone asks, her real name is ANGEL! Gender - Female Nicknames - Angel, scary Position - Popular regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. applesarblu A guy that's okay in personality, but doesn't stay with his true RP character, a wolf. Gender - Male Nicknames - Blu, Apple Position - Semi-popular regular - A regular that has once been popular, but the popularity is starting to decrease. Buddy3345677 Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska, he's hated by some, he's loved by some, but hey, aren't we all? Gender - Male Nickname - Buddy, (troll)<- made by idiots Postition - Regular - Anyone who isn't fit in any other groups on the reg list go here. er regulars. Fang04 TDP4 player, he has two accounts, one epic, one meh. He's not a fang, so don't worry, he no bite.... That much, along with me and Barrel, we're really the only 3 people that play TDP4 (The Darkness Project 4). Gender - Male Nickname - Fang Position - Inactive/anti-social - A person that doesn't talk much in chat. Frost_Wolf She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D Gender - Female Nickname - Frost Position - Regular - People who don't fit into the other groups fit here. gammaflux Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. Gender - Male Nickname - Gamma Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. Goosebagel He's a goose bagel, he be peckin you if you try to eat him. Goose Bagle is one of the regulars that had been present before the Gnarly Pack came into play. Gender - Male Nickname - Goose Position - Semi-popular regular - someone who has gotten respect, but it's starting to decrease. Gram_Cracker He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! Gender - Gram Cracker Nicknames- Gram Position - Popular troll regular - Troll version of a popular regular. HaloCatLove A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Alice, Halo Position - Caretaker Regular - A group of regulars that had identified themselves as "caretakers" keep in mind, being in this group doesn't necessarily mean you are popular, or you aren't popular. HotHouseBarrel2 Son of jcalm. HHB is the sensetive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. This was created by God himself. Gender - Male Nicknames - Hot, Barrel Position - Noob Regular - A new regular, nothing good or nothing bad about it. jcalm A Youtuber, his son is A barrell in a hot house, he's one of the good guys if you wanna talk to him. Also he has ADHD so give hima break if you think about reporting/muting/silencing. He has 4 dogs: Puppy Cop, Puppy Nurse, Puppy Chef and Puppy Retail salesman. Gender - Male Nicknames - Joey Position - Popular Regular - A person that gains respect from other regulars. kale7 An awesome and creative person. Get to know her. :D She is very pretty, and is one of the awesomest people in Gnarly Argle Ska. Gender - Female Nicknames - Kale Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, but it's slowly decreasing. Kmac198 He be your silent bro, pm him if you want to chat. Gender - Male Nickname - Kmac Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, but it's slowly decreasing. liljstarz Gender - Female Nicknames - *Add info*] MrBlood62 Gender - Male Nicknames - Blood, MistaBlood, Alex Position - Popular regular (most of the time) You either hate him, or you love him. Just don't act like an idiot in chat. Nyan_Cat__ This is Nyan cat, yes, NYAN CAT, she annoys Zach and Mafia with her nyan-ness, she's a new girl with the heart of an original Gnarly. With her captivating song, she sings "Nyan nyan nyan nyan ny...." And you turn into a lifeless being just saying Nyan. Gender - Female Nickname - Nyan Position - Popular Regular - they have gained respect from fellow regulars. Oaktree Gender - *Add info* Nickname - *Add info* Position - Regular - Just a "normal" regular. StevenWolfeh HE DECLARES THAT ALL UNWANTED COOKIES WILL BE BANNED FROM GAS PERMENANTLY!!! COOKIE, wolfeh of the chat, twas an idiot when he was 13, but is immature now, he can't get on chat much due to him not having a proper computer, but when he is he's silent with bursts of cookie nonsense, but then, sometimes, when you're real quite, he can come out and have a deep conversation with somebody. :D He also uses japanese suffixes such as: san, chan, sempai, sama. Nicknames - Steven, Wolfeh, Wolfehz Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. If you want to attempt to edit my section of the wikia, make sure to have proper grammar. ^-^ Stevenwolfehz (talk) 03:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Stripysky Stripysky is just a chick in the chat, and all chicks in chat bite hard, don't mess with them, all us men learned from personal experience. Q.Q Nicknames - Sunshine, Stripy Position - Regular - Group which close or over 50% of the regulars don't give a two sh*ts about the people in the group. Sune_Atts She's silent, she doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough, she also regularly role plays with one specific person, also, she make completely different nicknames than other people. Gender - Female Nicknames - Sune Position - Inactive/anti-social regular - A person that doesn't talk much in chat, wether it be that they're chatting through pm, playing games on regular basis, or just too puzzled by the universe and probabilities to say something out in public. Umbriel This chick is a really good troll. She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Ariel Position - Top troll - A postition that is occupied by the best troll in a chat room, every chat room is limited to 1 or 2 top trolls, depending on relationships with the top trolls. ZachBrew EBF series fanboy, like me, and Sune, we talk about the most recent info about the EBF series, if you want to see what it its, JUMP INTO ONE OF OUR CONVOS. :D Gender - Male Nicknames - Zach, not bi Zach Position - Immigrant - A regular that has immigrated from one chat to another. Original regular of - Role Playing #1. ThinkLiveLife He thinks correctly that when we online date we just want a "happy" feeling but it doesn't really mean anything, he's also NOT a troll, although some people may think it, he wouldn't really care if he's in this wiki or not, but it's pretty obvious that he's been on constantly, just no one has noticed.... TLL isn't much of a talker.... Gender - ??? (Most people think male) Nicknames - TLL Position - antisocial/gameplayer/too busy - Their either antisocial, playing games alot, or too busy to talk in the chat, but they do sometimes. 'Rolby' Rolby is the greatest and nicest person on Kongregate. When he enters a chat room, all guys say hello and all girls give him hug. Gender - Male. Nicknames - Rolby, Khagan, Khakan, Hakan, Kaan, Han of Hans. Position - Super popular. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners